Secrets
by BellaRose55
Summary: Continuing from the end of Wanted. It's been nine months since the real Alison died in the fire. The girls thought A had been gone for good, but that all changes when they suddenly start receiving text messages signed A. Can they solve what's happening?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Spencer gawked at the image reflecting at her in the mirror. She ran her fingers through her dirty blonde curls, before slipping on a pair of pink, Gucci heels. She glanced over at her phone as it vibrated. She smiled, hoping it was Andrew saying his mother allowed him to go. But instead the number was blocked. She opened the text, surprised by what she read. _Is heartbreaker Spencer gonna steal another boyfriend from her sis 2nite? - A. _She burrowed her eyebrows, before closing the text. It was probably just someone attempting to scare her. But that hadn't happened in months.

It had been almost nine months since Alison had died in the fire. For three months after that the four of them had received messages from imposter A's, but none of them even sounded real. But it hadn't happened for six months.

She closed the text, pushing it out of her mind. She grabbed her Kate Spade purse and made her way downstairs, where her mother was. "Oh good, you're ready. We have to go, before we're late."

"Mom, calm down. It's just Dad and Melissa."

"And her new boyfriend." Veronica raised her eyebrows as she grabbed her keys from the counter. "Let's not ruin this for her."

"Could we _not _talk about that." Spencer whined, with a hint of annoyance. "And I have a boyfriend."

"Well…" Veronica shrugged, leaving it at that. She led the way to the car and drove to the family's favorite restaurant. Spencer sighed as she pulled herself out of the car. She was dreading this dinner. They _always _went bad. And she did not want to be with her family and Melissa's stupid new boyfriend. She wanted to be with Andrew. But his mother wouldn't let him go out until he finished his homework.

She and her mother made their way into the restaurant to find Melissa, her boyfriend, and Peter already seated. Melissa stood up, overjoyed, as usual. "Hi guys, this is Mason."

"Hey." Mason smiled, his eyes wandering towards Spencer. Spencer forced a smile, wanting this dinner to move as quickly as possible.

Veronica sat down next to her ex husband, leaving Spencer to sit across from Mason. "Mom, Dad, Mason is majoring in law too," boasted Melissa.

"Really? That's great." Veronica's smile stretched across her face.

"That's what I wanted to be since I was little." Mason flashed a smile, before casually glancing at Spencer. "What about you, Spencer? What are you thinking of majoring in?"

Spencer looked up from her phone as she heard her name. "I'm not really sure yet." She said, before going back to secretly texting Andrew.

"That's okay. You still have time to decide." Mason said.

"Well, once I got into high school, I knew I wanted to be a lawyer."

_Nobody cares Melissa. _Spencer resisted the temptation to say the thoughts running through her mind. But she stayed quiet. She wanted things to speed up so she could go over to Andrew's. But she knew it wouldn't.

She slightly jumped as Mason's hands slipped from his full glass of water, sending it in Spencer's direction. The water poured all over her, causing her beige bra and thong to be seen through her now soaked, white dress. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

"That's okay. I'll just go wash up in the bathroom." She blushed as she stood up, feeling everyone's eyes on her. She quickly started for the bathroom, ignoring the whistling and comments said from the table of guys she passed on her way.

In the bathroom, she stood by the hand dryers, attempting to dry her dress. But it was useless. She sighed, trying to think of something she could do. She couldn't go back out there like this. She was uncomfortable and it might as well have been as if she was wearing just her bra and underwear.

Maybe this was the perfect opportunity to leave. She would have to leave to change, but then she would just decide to stay home and hang out with Andrew.

She stood there for another moment, trying to decide what to do. She looked at herself in the mirror. It wasn't as wet, but her bra and underwear were still visible. She glanced at her phone as it vibrated, expecting it to be Andrew. But instead it was blocked again. _Flashing Melissa's bf? That'll certainly steal him from Melissa- A._ She sighed, convincing herself it was just someone messing with her. She hesitantly exited the bathroom, rolling her eyes at the table of guys, who continued with their comments. "I think I'm going to go home. I can't get it dry."

"Oh, but Spencer. Don't you want to eat?" Veronica frowned.

"I'm fine. I'll make something at home. I can't sit here like this. Everyone is staring at me."

"Well…okay." Veronica said, almost tentatively. "Here are the keys. You're father will drop me off home."

"I'm really sorry, Spencer. Next time I see you, I'll try not to spill anything on you." He laughed and she forced a laugh in response.

"It's okay." She quickly scurried out of the restaurant, pausing in her tracks as she spotted a flash of blond hair. Familiar blond hair. Which she hadn't seen in nine months. She quickly got into her mother's car, convincing herself it was all in her head. She drove home, suddenly feeling uneasiness come across her. She stayed in her car and pulled out her phone. She called Andrew, asking if she could come over, because she was scared to be alone. But instead, he said he had finished studying and would be over in a minute. She stayed in her car, trying to calm herself down.

She took a sigh of relief as Andrew's car pulled up beside hers. She slipped out of the car, shivering at the chilly air. Andrew pressed his warm lips against hers and pulled his arms around her. He suddenly pulled away, looking at her strangely. "Are you wet?"

She nodded as they made their way inside. "Melissa's stupid new boyfriend, Mason, spilled a full glass of water on me. And I'm wearing a white dress, so as you can see, it is see through."

Andrew couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Is that why you're the only one home?"

"Yeah." She said, leading the way into the kitchen. "My mom amazingly let me leave. But Melissa's probably bitching about me now. She's probably saying how I just wanted to go home to see you. But let her, because that's the truth."

Andrew laughed at his girlfriend. "Did you eat?"

"No, but I'm going to go change quickly, first." She said, starting for her back door.

"I'll make you mac and cheese."

"Okay, thanks." She smiled, before starting for the barn. She quickly ran inside and threw on a pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt. She paused just as she was about to leave at the sound of leaves crunching. She could swear she heard someone, but there was no one there. She took a deep breath and headed back to the house. She attempted to push it all out of her mind, but something kept telling her that this was not a joke.

_Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed so far! I have written many other stories so if you liked this one, I suggest checking the others ones out. Thanks and please review. I love reviews. Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aria smiled at the arms wrapped around her. She slowly opened her eyes, startled by the sun peering through the window. She jumped up, waking up Noel. She pulled on her jacket and grabbed the keys from her bag. "Is everything okay? You're not regretting last night, right?"

"No, but we fell asleep. My parents will kill me if they know I am here." Aria stressed, starting for the door.

"They don't have to know." Noel shrugged. "Tell them you were at Emily's if they ask."

"Bye." She pressed her lips against his, before quickly making her way to her car. She slipped inside, sighing as her phone vibrated. She pulled it out, assuming it was one of her parents, but instead it was blocked. She opened it, shocked by what she read. _What would ma and pa say if they knew u were sleeping with Noel? -A. _Could it be? But no, she had died in the fire. It was impossible for her to have lived? Right? But something made her feel uneasy.

Aria scrolled down to Spencer's name, quickly typing her message. _Meet me at the park in an hr. Tell Hannah and Emily- Aria. _She drove herself home, quietly slipping inside the house. Luckily, nobody was downstairs. She quietly headed to the bathroom to get ready.

After rushing to finish getting ready, she headed downstairs to leave, but her brother stopped her. "Where were you last night?"

"I was here." She burrowed her eyebrows, attempting to be oblivious.

"I know you're lying to me. Where were you?"

"Okay, fine. I was at Noel's. We were watching a movie and we fell asleep. Don't tell Mom. She'll flip." Aria sighed. "Now can I go? I told Spencer I'd meet her."

"I just wanted to know where you were." Mike said, watching his sister leave.

Aria drove herself to Rosewood Park, where Spencer, Hannah, and Emily were already waiting. She popped out of the car, waving at her friends. "Hey guys."

"Hey, is everything okay?" Emily asked, burrowing her eyebrows in concern.

"Has anyone else been getting texts? From A? Or someone who sounds exactly like her?" Aria spoke bluntly.

"Yes. I was getting them last night. And I could swear I saw blonde hair. Ali's blonde hair and I heard someone outside my barn last night." Spencer explained, a worried look splattered across her face.

"But she died in the fire. It's probably just…someone trying to bother you guys. I haven't gotten any." Hannah said.

"But we haven't gotten texts in six months now." Aria said.

"Do you think she's still alive?" Emily inquired in an almost meek voice.

"No, she's not alive." Hannah rolled her eyes. "Someone's just trying to play a trick on them. Besides it's not like you have any secrets. Or is there something you guys aren't telling us?"

"Well it's a little weird that this person knows I slept with Noel last night." Aria whispered, looking around to make sure no one was in sight.

"You slept with him last night?" Hannah's eyes widened and a smirk sprouted across her lips.

"Yes." Aria slightly blushed, as her face grew hot.

"What about you, Spencer?"

"No, I was meeting my sister's new boyfriend last night. He's kind of weird. And he spilled a full glass of water on my white dress. I got out of the dinner though."

"Do you really think Ali could still be alive?" Emily asked again.

Aria shrugged. "Well they _didn't _find her body."

"Because the fire disintegrated it." Hannah sighed.

Spencer looked down at her phone, which had just vibrated. _Mom wants u home 2 have lunch w/ Mason- Melissa_. She looked back up at her friends to see them all staring at her. "It's just my sister. I have to go home to have lunch with Melissa's new boyfriend." She sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"How'd that go last night?"

"Well considering he spilled a glass of water on my white dress, not so good." Spencer grinned, shaking her head. "Look, I'll talk to you guys later. Let's see if we get anymore texts."

"Okay, bye." Aria nodded.

"Bye." Hannah and Emily said simultaneously as if they had rehearsed it for weeks.

Spencer slipped into her car and drove home. She entered her house to find Melissa, Mason, and her mother in the kitchen. Her mother was making lunch and Melissa and Mason were setting the table. "Hey."

"Oh Spencer, you're home." Veronica smiled. "Just in time. Lunch is ready."

"I'm sorry again, Spencer." Mason smiled as he gaped at Spencer.

"It's fine, really." Spencer forced a smile, even though she really didn't want to be here. She had things to discuss with her friends and she wanted to meet Andrew for lunch, but now she had to eat lunch with Melissa and Mason. She sat down across from Mason as her mother placed a tray of baked salmon on the table. Melissa put the bowl of salad on the table, before sitting next to her boyfriend and Veronica sat beside Spencer.

"The food is great, Veronica." Mason commented as he swallowed.

"Thank you, Mason." Veronica smiled.

Spencer sighed as she dropped her napkin on the floor. She turned in her chair and bent to reach for it. Mason slightly perched his neck, taking a glance at Spencer's perfect butt. But he made sure to look away by the time she sat straight again. "So Spencer, did you decide where you're going to college yet?"

"I'm thinking Yale." Spencer replied, eyeing her sister. Melissa hated the fact that Spencer was accepted into Yale and she hadn't been.

"Wow Yale. You didn't tell me she got accepted to Yale." Mason looked at Melissa.

Melissa forced a phony smile and shrugged her shoulders. "You didn't ask."

"You're thinking? Why wouldn't you?" Mason asked.

"Well, my boyfriend hasn't decided yet. He got accepted too, but he's not sure if he wants to go to New York."

"Boyfriend?" Mason lifted his eyebrows. "You didn't tell me that either, Melissa. You want to go to college with him? It must be serious?"

"Yeah, we've been going out for a year. I've known him forever." Spencer smiled as her phone suddenly vibrated. She opened the blocked message, bracing herself for an invasive message. _Getting cozy with Melissa's bf? - A. _

_Review!_


End file.
